


Of Assholes and Family Approvals

by issawip



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gift Fic, M/M, Omega Verse, asshole! beka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issawip/pseuds/issawip
Summary: Dating Yuri Plisetsky comes with a lot of struggles. Dealing with asshole ex boyfriends and gaining his family's approval are just two things JJ has to deal with.





	Of Assholes and Family Approvals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppysicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppysicle/gifts).



> HAPPY BDAAAAAAAAAAAAY YSAB!!! my succ sis is the BEST and my new fave person to hc with especially when it comes to omegaverse so i had to write this for u and im so sorry this is late and i hope the lenght of the fic makes it up to u! enjoy vanya in all his glory since i know ur thirsty for him (and asshole beka which we all need at one point or another tbh)

“What do you mean your brother doesn't like me?”

 

The two had been making out for the past twenty minutes in the blond omega’s bedroom, tentatively touching each other but no actual groping yet. Yuri had jokingly pushed JJ away when he felt the other guy grab his ass, warning him to not do anything with Yuri’s brother in the room next door.

 

“He’ll kick your ass if he finds you and me like this.” Yuri had said before resuming kissing JJ again, obviously wanting to keep their make out session PG. JJ’s eyes had furrowed at that and he pulled away from the kiss and cast a glance over his shoulder to the cracked open door leading them out to the hallway, almost expecting to see Yuri’s brother standing there and glaring at them. He wasn’t thankfully.

 

And then Yuri had said the dreaded words.

 

“As if he needs another reason to hate you.”

 

He had said it with what he had thought was a teasing voice but, really, the omega wasn’t good at conveying his positive emotions well. JJ’s lovely blue eyes all but bulged out of his handsome face.

 

“ANOTHER?!?!”

 

“Keep it down!” Yuri hissed as he slapped a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, heart hammering in his chest as he tried to listen for anything that indicated their cover had been blown. When all he could hear was his parent’s watching T.V downstairs, he let the guy go and flopped back down on his bed, looking thoroughly exhausted. “What part of ‘hey Jean, you wanna sneak over and make out with me?’ do you not fucking understand?”

 

“I can’t believe your brother hates me!” JJ sputtered, ignoring his annoyed to death boyfriend in favour of getting up and starting to pace the room. Yuri rolled his eyes so hard he nearly sprained his eye sockets.

 

‘God, why’d you have to give me this extra ass man for a mate?’ He asked silently and wondered if he could get away with pushing JJ out the window. Probably not…

 

“What did I do wrong? Why does he hate me?”

 

Yuri propped himself up on his elbows and watched his boyfriend pace for another minute or two

 

When JJ couldn't come to sensible conclusion by himself Yuri intervened with a harsh kick to the alpha’s shin when he got close enough to the bed.

 

He waited for his boyfriend to stop quietly whimpering before beginning to speak.

 

“”You’re dating his little brother. He’s an alpha. So are you. Things are bound to get heated and shit y’know?”

 

JJ still looked confused and went from cradling his bruised shin to tapping a finger against his chin looking deep in thought.

 

“Okay...that kinda makes sense.” JJ said slowly.

 

“Good! Now can you get your ass back over here and start being useful again-”

 

“But how can I get him to like me?” JJ wondered aloud, upsetting his frustrated boyfriend even more. “Should I talk to him about it?”

 

Yuri tipped his head back and let out an agonized moan. The omega had no idea how secretly sultry he looked with his legs casually spread, shirt riding up and showing off his delicious looking pale skin and the way his pink lips looked as they parted and he whined.

 

“Oh babe I’m sorry.” JJ murmured as he plopped back onto the bed and rolled over so he was pinning Yuri to the mattress and gave him a sweet kiss as an apology. The blond moaned and slipped his fingers through JJ’s short hair, the pads of his fingers pressing sharply down against his boyfriend’s scalp when he felt the alpha’s tongue slip into his mouth and run against his teeth.

 

While Yuri’s mind was focusing on what he was feeling pressed against his thigh, JJ was thinking of entirely different. He felt a wave of relief come over him when Yuri pulled away after a couple of minutes and excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving with a quick peck to JJ’s cheek.

 

His boyfriend waited for him to leave the room before grabbing his phone from the nightstand and unlocking it, shooting off a quick ‘is anyone free?’ text to one of the many group chats on his phone, the one appropriately named ‘alpha gang’ followed by a series of flexing emojis. JJ slipped his phone into his pocket and snuck into the hallway.

 

He peaked into the bedroom next to Yuri’s, hoping anything in Vanya’s room would give him a clue to make the guy like him just a little bit.

 

The older Plisetsky was sprawled out on his carpet, eyes closed and foot tapping as he listened to something on his headphones. His room looked like a typical guy’s room, maybe a bit more on the cleaner side. It was painted a light blue with a white shag carpet in the middle, a bed on one side, a desk under a window and a dresser on the opposite side.

 

The wall’s were covered in posters of omegas in varying states of undress, some rocking bandeaus and bikini bottoms while others were wearing dresses that looked like they were in danger of completely slipping off. JJ vaguely recognized some of them, having seen them in the magazines his brother had under his bed. Not the best conversation topic so he kept looking. A laptop was charging on Vanya’s desk, a bunch of college pamphlets on top of it. JJ perked up and tried to squint and make out the names, eager that they had something in common.

 

He stepped forward to get a better look and he must’ve been leaning too heavily on the door or something because it fucking creaked and Vanya’s eyes cracked open and he tipped his head back, cool green eyes locking with JJ’s.

 

“Hello.” He said, sounding pleasant, brushing a whitish blond strand of hair from his eyes and smiled thinly. “Can I help you?”

 

“I uh...I w-was looking for Yuri!” JJ stammered as he took a step back into the hallway. “Do y-you know where he-?”

 

As if on cue, the toilet flushed.

 

Vanya jutted a thumb towards the bathroom and stared expectantly at JJ. The alpha nodded dumbly and all but ran back towards Yuri’s room.

 

Instead of actually heading back into Yuri’s room like a good alpha, JJ found himself racing down the stairs and stumbling into the living room instead.

 

His boyfriend’s parents barely looked up from where they were sitting side by side watching the news.

 

“Hello Jean.” Yuri's father said pleasantly. “Tell Yura if he wants to sneak his boyfriend over, he should really invest in a quieter window. And a quieter alpha.”

 

JJ's cheeks flushed scarlet red as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Ah, sorry ‘bout that Mr. P!”

 

Yuri's mother cast a glance over his shoulder and smiled at JJ, eyes neither warm nor cold.

 

“Jean.” He said and JJ waved dorkily at his boyfriend’s mother. “Would you like some lemonade?”

 

See! JJ thought triumphantly. At least his parents love me!

 

“Well of course I'd love some-”

 

“Good. There's lemonade mix in one of the cabinets and a pitcher in another one. Help yourself.”

 

JJ blanched and awkwardly shuffled back into Yuri who had been waiting behind him, arms crossed and foot tapping, glare in full force.

 

“What the fuck?” He hissed and pinched JJ's arm so hard the alpha could've sworn he broke skin. “What are you doing down here-?”

 

“Yura, what did we tell you about sneaking your boyfriend over? You shouldn't be ashamed, just invite him over like normal. Don't make the poor boy leap through windows for you.” Yuri's father said as he finally looked away from the TV and settled his brilliant green eyes on the two.

 

Yuri grumbled an apology as he guided JJ towards the front door by the sleeve of his shirt.

 

“Whatever, Jean was just leaving anyways. Right babe?” Yuri seethed the last part and JJ yelped and nodded, barely managing to twist around and wave at his (hopefully) soon to be parents-in-laws.

 

“Nice talking to you.” Yuri’s mother said, sounding like his usual mix of disdained and amused. It was kind of hot. JJ was just starting to get why all of his and Yuri’s friends had a thing for the blond’s mom.

 

Yuri all but shoved JJ through the door when he opened it up with a sharp kick.

 

“Last time we do that!” He snapped and JJ managed to keep the door from closing fully with the toe of his shoes.

 

“Wait! Can I ask you something Yuri?”

 

Yuri sighed and opened the door enough for JJ to stick his cute face through.

 

“What?!?!”

 

“Do...do your parents hate me too?”

 

If Yuri didn’t have such a fear of decapitated heads he’d surely slam the door shut on JJ’s neck right then and there.

 

“No you fucking jackass! They love you oh my God!”

 

“B-but your mom! The lemonade! I...he…”

 

“That’s just how he is! Fucking bitchy! He’s probably all salty and shit that you’re the only one out of my friends that doesn’t wanna bang him!”

 

“WELL HOW DO I MAKE HIM LIKE ME THEN? PRETEND TO WANNA BANG HIM?!?! I CAN DO THAT-”

 

Yuri used the toe of his boot to give JJ a not so gentle shove so he ended up falling down the front steps and landing ass first in Yuri’s mother’s prized rose bush.

 

“Um...OW?!?!?!”

 

Yuri shot him a disgusted look and slammed the door shut.

 

“Come back when you start caring more about me than my own damn family!”

 

JJ, who was used to being lovingly harassed by his boyfriend, merely got up and brushed himself off. When he checked to make sure his phone hadn’t been damaged in the fall he saw that he had gotten a text back from ‘The Alpha Squad’.

 

 **mickeymouse** me n emil r in the movie theatres parking lot

 

The alpha brightened up as he hopped over the bush and made his way to the nearby movie theater.

* * *

 

There were times when JJ really enjoyed hanging out with his friends. It was super refreshing to chill with a bunch of alphas and not be busy with competing with them or acting cooler than he really was because there were omegas around. They could act as obnoxious and childish and immature as they wanted and there were no mates around to scold them for it.

 

But then there were times like this when JJ realized that having omegas around really made half of his friends actually tolerable.

 

“You can’t have him! I told you, I called dibs first! We were lab partners all of junior year remember? He totally loves me more!”

 

“I’ve actually smashed that, of course he’d like me more!”

 

“Well you leaked his nudes so he definitely fucking hates you more.”

 

“I didn’t leak them I sent them to you!!!”

 

“Okay.” JJ intervened loudly. He had been sitting quietly listening to the two idiots in front of him argue over some omega and he was really fucking fed up at this point. “Who are you guys even talking about?!?!”

 

Emil looked at Michele.

 

Michele looked at Emil.

 

“Do we...tell him?”

 

“Yes we tell him!” JJ shouted in frustration and slammed his palms down on top of the surface of the picnic table the three were sitting at. “Who is it? Unless it’s like Yuri or something, you know I’m not gonna get mad-”

 

“It’s Seung…”

 

“Oh well in that case, he’s out of both of your leagues. Can we talk about my problem now?”

 

Michele looked furious.

 

“So what? He’s somehow in your league then?”

 

JJ threw his head back and laughed.

 

“Fuck no! Seung’s like this ethereal being that’s too good for any of us bastards! The only reason we ever got together was because the fucking planets aligned or something. Then he came to his senses and dumped me. You really think either of you has a chance with him?”

 

There was a pause as the three guys thought about the lovely South Korean omega. Seung Gil Lee was all pale skin, soft curves and long legs. A pretty face that never showed much emotions (“Unless you get him into bed!” Emil had said once. “Then the ice queen facade he has? Gone!” JJ had backed him up on that one.)

 

“Could you maybe like hook one- or both- of us up with him? Pretty please man?” Emil begged, clasping his hands together and looking near tears. That’s what JJ liked to call ‘The Seung Gil effect’.

 

“Yeah! We’ll do anything!” Michele said and JJ stroked his chin, pretending to think deeply.

 

“Anything?”

 

“Well y’know, ALMOST anything. Handjobs are cool but I don’t really wanna blow you again...Mickey could get Sara to go on a date with you if you REALLY help us but then again you have Yuri and-”

 

“Woah slow down Nekola.” JJ said laughing. “I just wanted to ask you guys a question! How am I supposed to get Yuri’s family to like me?”

 

There was another pause, this one significantly longer, before Michele out of all people started laughing. Like actually cackling, shoulders bouncing and tears streaming down his face at Jj’s question.

 

“It’s...the problems Vanya isn’t it?” Michele managed to get out before he pressed his forehead on the table, laughter muffled but still loud as fuck.

 

JJ nodded and exchanged concerned glances with Emil.

 

“Um yeah, mainly. What do I do about it?”

 

“Dude! You’re so so sooooooo fucked! If Vanya hates you then it’s all over for you. Do you remember that one time I took Yuri to the movies?”

 

“How could we forget?” Emil said with a sly smile. “You only bring it up every fucking day.”

 

“It was legendary okay. So it was a fantastic date. The theatre was practically empty and the movie was shitty so all we did was make out in the back.”

 

“Spicy.”

 

“Shut up! So anyways, he calls his brother to pick him up afterwards right? So he’s waiting and I go into the bathroom to-”

 

“To fap?”

 

“No what the fuck! Dude let me finish. I come out of the bathroom and I see this fucking guy all over him and I’m pissed right. The guy’s like kissing Yuri’s face and hugging him and smells like alpha so I walk over to them and push the guy off my date and tell him to back the fuck off. The guy straight up decks me and I uh...I pass out and when I wake up I’m in the back of Yuri’s brothers car and Yuri’s telling me the guy I tried to fight was Vanya…”

 

“Woah…” JJ said quietly. “Worst first impression ever!”

 

“I know! Vanya hated my guts and managed to get Yuri to break up with me a week later! Like...what the fuck??? Anyways you’re done for I’m sorry, he automatically hates all of Yuri’s boyfriends. Well except...oh hey speak of the devil! Otabek, man, what’s up?”

 

JJ felt the blood drain from his face as he heard the beta approach. He turned his head slowly and tried discreetly to look Otabek up and down. He was dressed in his usual movie theatre employee uniform, right down to the silly hat perched on top of his dark hair. A year ago JJ would have teased him about it but now he could barely force himself to look at the guy.

 

Emil waved cheerily to Otabek who took one look at who was sitting at the other side of the table and backed away. JJ turned and offered him a sheepish grin.

 

“Hey...Beka.”

 

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Emil patted the picnic table, gesturing for the beta to come sit with them.

 

“Are you on your break? Come sit with us! We were just talking about-”

 

Michele jabbed an elbow to his friend’s stomach who thankfully got the hint and shut the fuck up.

 

Things had been tense between JJ and Otabek ever since a snapchat video from Guang Hong had shown the world that Yuri had indeed broken up with the beta for the alpha. Something about his primal instincts wanting an alpha over a beta, which had really fucked up his and JJ’s relationship with Otabek.

 

“Um...I’m good. I actually have to go back and um...clean the popcorn machines.” Otabek stuffed his hands into his pockets and took a step back. “It was...great seeing you guys again.”

 

“But-” Emil said and pressed his lips together when he saw JJ drag a finger across his throat. ‘Gotcha!’ He mouthed and instead waved again to Otabek.

 

“Catch you later man?”

 

“Of course.” He sounded relieved. “Goodbye everyone...goodbye Jean.”

 

They watched him jog back up the stairs and disappear through the back exit of the theatre. JJ pressed his hands to his eyes. Michele whistled low in his throat. Emil just sighed.

 

“You guys haven’t made up?”

 

“Don’t think we’re gonna.” JJ sighed as he carded his fingers through his hair, tugging ever so slightly. “He became such an ass ever since me and Yuri got together! Last time we properly talked he tore the collar of one of my shirts and told me I didn’t deserve Yuri.”

 

“Huh…” Michele said and gave JJ an awkward pat of condolence. “Well uh, we can’t help you with that since most of us are still, y’know, friends with him. But we can try helping you with the other thing? Well not really...Vanya hates you and he’s gonna get Yuri to break up with you soon.

 

JJ wilted.

 

“R-really?”

 

Emil shrugged.

 

“It’s likely!” He said unhelpfully and JJ groaned.

 

“You guys have siblings, don’t you? What if they started dating? What would their dates have to do to make you like them?”

 

Michele looked amused.

 

“Sara’s a lesbian buddy. I don’t think I’m capable of hating any of her dates.”

 

JJ nodded. Fair enough honestly.

 

“Emil?”

 

“Lil brother’s an alpha sorry dude. I’d probably like all his dates too! Ooh but when me and Seung were dating, my brother didn’t like him but then something happened and BAM my brother was totally okay with him! More than okay! It was weird...anyways talk to Seung, he’ll help you get on Vanya’s good side!”

 

“Oh okay, thanks!” JJ flashed them both wide grins. “Seung has beach duty tomorrow. I’ll talk to him then!”

 

JJ could’ve sworn he caught Michele drooling at the thought Seung in his lifeguard uniform.

 

‘Same.’ He thought and tried not to lick his lips at the mental image in his head.

 

“Oh fine. I’ll be going at like five. I’ll meet you guys there alright? I’ll TRY to put in a good word for you two. Can’t guarantee anything.”

 

“Bring Yuri too alright? And tell him to wear that sexy black one piece of his. It’s my favorite.”

 

JJ flashed the Italian alpha the bird as he walked away, rolling his eyes when he heard his two friend’s laugh even when he turned the corner.

* * *

 

 **Jay Jay <3 **BABEEEEEE

 

 **Jay Jay <3 **BEACH DATE TODAY!!! My treat!!!

 

 **Jay Jay <3 ** be ready in 20 minutes kay? Ill pick u up

 

 **Jay Jay <3 ** got a picnic basket ready and EVERYTHING

 

Yuri smiled down at his phone as he sent back a message of affirmation. He had been complaining to JJ earlier that Leo had been taking Guang Hong on adorable dates all summer and how he wanted an alpha that did the same and it seemed that JJ had actually listened to him and planned a sweet day out for his mate.

 

The blond had been in the middle of choosing what bathing suit to wear. If it had just been a regular day out to the beach with his friends he wouldn’t care less about what he was wearing, probably just throw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. But a date with JJ? Totally different!

 

He had settled on a blue bandeau and black high waisted bikini bottoms and was pulling them on when his mom entered.

 

“Knock knock.” He said and genuinely smiled when he saw his son actually wearing the swimsuits he had been gifted. “Look at you, looking a beautiful proper omega for once!”

 

Yuri scowled at his mom over his shoulder as he made sure his top fit him snugly.

 

“Thanks.” He grumbled as he rooted through his closet looking for his flip flops. The blond let out a happy noise when he found them and slipped them on, admiring how good they looked with his outfit and then began to look for his matching sunglasses.

 

“You’re not leaving the house without sunscreen.” His mother reminded him and reached into Yuri’s bedside table. “Here it is...oh. I didn’t know you were on birth control. Who got you this?”

 

Yuri looked up and made eye contact with his mother in the mirror above his dresser. He was holding a packet with pills, thin eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

 

“Yura?”

 

“Yuuri did. Back when me and Otabek were a thing. He wanted me to be safe, even though Beka couldn’t get me pregnant. I never used it anyways! Don’t worry oh my God!”

 

Yuri’s mother wasn’t one for milestones in his kids life but even he felt slightly upset it wasn’t him giving his youngest son the sex talk and taking him to get condoms and birth control, instead the job had gone to another omega.

 

“Oh, well. At least I know I won’t become a grandmother anytime soon. Have fun at the beach Yura.”

 

Yuri found the glasses he’d been looking for and slipped them on, analyzing his appearance and giving his open hair one last shake before moving to leave his room.

 

“Um, no way you’re leaving the house like that baby.” Yuri’s mom reminded him and grabbed the first thing he could reach. One of Vanya’s old camp shirts. He tossed his son the cover up and stared expectantly at him. Yuri moaned and groaned but ended up tugging it on anyways.

 

“Happy?”

 

Yuri’s mother held a finger up and grabbed the sunscreen again and tossing it at his son.

 

“Here. Your skin is quite nice baby, wouldn’t want you ruining it. Have fun with Jean~”

 

* * *

 

Yuri was kind of a bad person, he’d accept that. His heart belonged to JJ, it really did. But he really loved to have fun and his brothers friends were always fun to mess with.

 

Minami’s brother was curled up on their couch absent mindly button smashing the controller as a flurry of explosions and gun shots rang out from the TV. It looked like Vanya had gone to the bathroom or something and the other alpha was left all alone. Perfect…

 

Yuri sauntered into the room and stood in front of the TV so the other guy was forced to look at him.

 

“Oh hey Yuri. Whats up?” The alpha put his controller down and offered his friend’s little brother a lazy smile.

 

“Hey.” Yuri said and tilted his head to the side, trying his hardest to play the role of a cute little promiscuous omega. “You’re...you’re an alpha right?”

 

The guy chuckled as he leaned back.

 

“Last time I checked yup.”

 

“Well uh, I’m about to go on a date and wanted to make sure my swimsuit is hot enough. You wanna judge?”

Before the guy could say anything Yuri pulled his top up and showed off his lithe figure in the cute suit.

 

“What do you think?”

 

All he heard was incoherent babbling. Yuri deemed that as a great thing. He heard Vanya approaching and quickly tugged his top back down.

 

“Thanks.” He smirked at the red faced, bug eyed alpha. “Hey Vanya, going to the beach with Jean bye.”

 

His brother hummed as he set bottles of pop on the table, ignoring his friend who was beyond shook and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist, hauling him up into the air and making him shriek.

 

“Vanya put me the fuck down-”

 

“Yura language!” Yuri heard a voice coming from his father’s study and scowled.

 

“Vanya and his stupid friends can play all these games about sex and shit but I can’t even curse??? That’s so-” Before Yuri could finish his rant he felt himself being dropped onto the floor face first and shrieked.

 

“You should stay with us.” Vanya offered as his brother struggled to gain his composure, trying to ignore the other alpha snickering at him from the couch. “JJ’s a douchebag. You sure he’s not just using you for sex?”

 

Yuri squawked indignantly as Minami’s brother snorted.

 

“Like you’re using MY brother for sex? Fuck outta here Plisetsky!”

 

Yuri smoothed his shirt out and decided to slip away while the alpha’s were busy squabbling. The omega lingered at the doorway and interrupted the two before any dicks could be whipped out.

 

“You shouldn’t be so mean to JJ. That’s my job. Besides he’s not that bad! Give him a chance!”

 

Vanya looked up from where he had Minami’s brothers arms locked behind him as he sat on the back of the guys legs.

 

“Awww, sweet baby brother of mine. I just want you to know, I’m never gonna fucking like your boyfriend. I’m sorry! That’s just how it is!”

 

Yuri huffed angrily and stomped out the door, making sure to slam the door as hard as he could to show everyone he was Pissed The Fuck Off!!!

 

* * *

 

JJ handed Yuri the picnic basket when they finally made it to the beach. He shielded his eyes with his hand as he looked around, spotting something that made his shoulders jerk up excitedly and turned to the omega with a grin.

 

“Babe, go look for a good spot alright? I’ll be right back I promise!” JJ pressed a quick kiss to Yuri’s cheek before heading off to the lifeguard station.

 

 _‘Ugh what the FUCK!’_ Yuri thought as he reluctantly made his way down the sandy hills, toting the basket with him and spitting aggressively whenever hair got into his mouth. _‘Why is he blowing me off to talk to fucking Seung out of all people??? That SLUT! Oh hey it’s Guang, let’s bother him.’_

 

Yuri took a seat at the edge of the other omega’s towel. Guang Hong was looking unbothered to the max. There was a parasol open and above him, he had an iPod laying on his swimsuit clad body and his earbuds were plugged in. His eyes barely cracked open when Yuri poked him.

 

“Leo?” He asked drowsily and Yuri smirked.

 

“Yeah baby it’s me.” He said in a deep voice and stroked the inside of Guang’s thigh. This time the omega fully opened his eyes and lazily pushed his friend away.

 

“Oh hey Yuri, what’s up? You look nice.”

 

Yuri touched his top self consciously and thought about how JJ should have been the one complimenting his sexy suit instead of the omega in front of him and frowned deeply.

 

“Uh...nothing. Thanks.” He said, too focused on squinting and trying to make out what JJ and Seung were talking about all the way over at the lifeguard station. “Where’s….Leo?”

 

“He’s been working day and night remember? Trying to save up so he can get a flight to Hong Kong by Saturday? Any of this ring a bell?”

 

Yuri blinked twice, scrambling to remember what his friend had been talking about non stop for the past two months or so.

 

“Oh fuck! Yeah sorry, your brother’s wedding! Your parents still not paying for his ticket?”

 

Guang tugged his earbuds out and sighed.

 

“No...I told him he didn’t have to come but he doesn’t want me to be lonely since he knows it’s gonna be all about my brother for the next two weeks! How sweet right?”

 

Yuri nodded and forced his eyes to stop straying towards JJ leaning against the lifeguard tower, subtly flexing and beaming up at Seung. Instead he watched a mother and their pup play in the water a couple feet from them.

 

“Super sweet.” He mumbled and Guang stretched and groaned before sitting up and leaning against Yuri, joining him in staring at the water,.

 

“Saw him in his dress today. I started to cry actually...I’m such a baby heh…” Guang is quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “I just...he looked so pretty and...it was like weird to see because that’s how I’m gonna look on my wedding day and-”

 

Guang broke off and buried his face in Yuri’s shoulder. The omega awkwardly patted his head. It took a moment but his friend pulled away, inhaled deeply and smiled.

 

“Uh anyways...you’re being weirdly quiet. You okay?”

 

Yuri didn’t really wanna talk to Guang about this after hearing about his friends deep feelings when it came to weddings and his twin brother. But his friend was staring up at him with big trusting eyes and Yuri couldn’t help but start talking.

 

“How did you know you were ready to have sex with Leo? I mean...that’s fucking stupid but still...I think JJ’s ready to have sex with me, has been for a while, but I dunno if like, I’m ready! He and Seung have fucked right? So losing your virginity to an alpha that knows what he’s doing is good right? But fuck! What if Vanya’s right??? What if JJ’s just waiting for me to open my legs for him then dump me??? I-”

 

Guang shushed him with a poke to the stomach.

 

“Are you even listening to yourself??? JJ loves you! You guys should...talk to each other about this definitely. That’s what me and Leo did. Talked about like everything...condoms, birth control, heats, ruts where and when we’ll do it...if we’ll even do it! And then we did and it was great! And if he already knows what he’s doing then that’s just an added bonus! Go and talk to him now~”

 

Yuri was already getting up and tucked the picnic basket under his arms.

 

“Yeah! I will! Oh...thanks man…”

 

Guang flashed a smile and laid back on his towel, earbuds already being popped back in.

 

“No problem! Now go get that dick Yuri!”

* * *

 

“There’s the second prettiest omega on the beach~”

 

Seung didn’t even look away from the horizon as he replied.

 

“What do you want Jean?”

 

JJ cast a glance back at Michele and Emil who were pretending to act casual and make a sandcastle. It was really just a bunch of lumps but whatever they were trying and not so subtly listening to their conversation.

 

“I-”

 

“You’re here for them aren’t you.” Seung jerked a thumb towards the two alphas behind JJ. “Tell them to stop being such chicken shits if they wanna date me that badly. Actually talk to me you bastards.”

 

JJ smirked and reached up to give Seung’s bare thigh a quick pat. He was looking lovely as usual in a red hoodie with the sleeves ripped off, a pair of white bikini bottoms and a whistle hanging around his neck. But, of course, JJ’s heart belonged to a certain spunky blond omega so he looked away dutifully.

 

“Guys?” He called out to Emil and Michele and gestured wildly to Seung. ‘You’re welcome.’ He mouthed and the two all but ran up to the lifeguard station.

 

JJ chuckled as a he stepped aside, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt a pair of small hands tap his back.

 

“Holy shit- oh babe I’m so sorry! Had to deal with something but I’m all yours now~” JJ hummed as a he wrapped an arm around Yuri, letting the omega guide him towards the spot he had chosen. “You look gorgeous sweetheart.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and pretended to hate it, handing JJ the picnic basket and plopping down in the sand in an area that was fairly secluded.

 

JJ brought out the checkered blanket and laid it on the ground, tugging Yuri onto it and sitting cross legged next to him. The alpha started rummaging through the basket, looking for the juice boxes he had packed especially for Yuri, when he paused, feeling the omegas eyes on him.

 

“What’s up sunshine?”

 

Yuri didn’t even comment on the nickname.

 

“Uh…” Yuri said as he moved to sit In JJ’s lap, grabbing the alpha’s hands and placing them on his bare stomach. “We need to talk.”

 

Then he kissed his boyfriend to make sure he knew it wasn’t a bad talk or anything. JJ kissed back with passion, hands going from Yuri’s soft stomach to one grabbing fistfuls of his omega’s hair and the other cupping Yuri’s ass.

 

“Alright.” The alpha whispered once they parted. “Let’s talk.”

 

* * *

 

The two walked home, a couple hours later, hand in hand. The weather was sticky and humid so Yuri had taken off his cover up for good, bundling it up and tucking it into JJ’s empty picnic basket. He secretly loved how exposed he was in his swim suit but JJ definitely wasn’t, holding Yuri close to him and scowling at anyone who looked at the omega for too long.

 

JJ felt a little giddy from the talk him and Yuri had on the beach. He kinda wanted to throw Yuri over his shoulder and race to the nearest bedroom but understood that taking his time was definitely important, especially since this was gonna be Yuri’s first time and all.

 

They turned the corner onto their street and JJ’s heart dropped the moment he laid eyes on the beta sitting on Yuri’s steps.

 

“Hey maybe we should-” JJ began but it was too late. Yuri’s eyes had already locked onto Otabek’s.

 

“Oh hey Beka.” He called out, pulling JJ behind him as he approached his ex. “Were you waiting for me or something?”

 

Otabek looked from Yuri to the omega’s hands holding JJ’s. He looked genuinely upset at the sight.

 

“Or something.” He croaked. He was still wearing his usher uniform, must’ve been waiting for Yuri ever since he had finished work. The thought annoyed JJ so he lightly tugged Yuri towards the direction of his house.

 

“Well it was great talking to you Beka but me and Yuri really need to-”

 

Otabek grabbed Yuri, refusing to let go. His eyes were a little manic and wild. JJ felt his fists clench involuntarily.

 

“Yura I need to talk to you-”

 

“Let go of him.” JJ snapped as he watched Yuri struggle to get the beta off of him.

 

“What do you want Beka?” Yuri asked, eyebrows knitted together as he tried desperately to get Otabek to stop tightening his grip.

 

“Have you had sex with him yet?” His voice was low and urgent. “Have you?”

 

Yuri’s cheeks turned pink as his struggling increased.

 

“That’s none of your fucking business.” He hissed and looked over his shoulder to his boyfriend who was just standing there, watching helplessly. “Jean!”

 

JJ straightened up and stomped over to the beta, roughly pushing him away from Yuri.

 

“Dude. Lay. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Him!” The alpha said through gritted teeth and Otabek scowled up at him.

 

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Otabek said and turned his head so he was speaking directly to a still red faced Yuri. “Did you? I knew it. You did. I knew you broke up with me because you weren’t satisfied with a beta, didn’t you?”

 

“You know what?” Yuri snapped and pushed JJ aside so he could grab Otabek by the shoulders and pull him uncomfortably close. “Maybe I did break up with you for JJ? How does that feel huh? How does it feel-?”

 

In retrospect, JJ should’ve seen it coming. Otabek was shaking and Yuri had pushed him too far. His jaw still dropped the moment the beta’s fist connected with his boyfriend’s jaw.

 

Yuri’s head snapped to the side, his expression of anger changing to one of shock. His pale skin bloomed an angry red and he let out a pained whimper, hands immediately going up to cup his face.

 

JJ tried his hardest to push his primal instincts down, deciding not to immediately punch Otabek’s face in and instead pulling Yuri behind him and making sure he was okay first.

 

“Yuri...look at me.” He whispered and the blond did, anger overcoming the alpha when Yuri pulled his hands away and showed off the mark. “You okay?”

 

When his boyfriend nodded, JJ pressed a tender kiss to the bruise and made sure Yuri was well away from him before he pounced on Otabek, ignoring the beta’s alarmed apologies and instead focusing on making the guy fucking suffer.

 

A collarbone fracture, a broken nose and a fuck ton of blood later, JJ felt strong arms pull him away from Otabek. The beta’s eyes were glassy and he was breathing hard as he gingerly touched his shoulder and winced, shooting a hateful glare towards the alpha and giving Yuri his most tender look.

 

“I’m so sorry Yura.” He whispered and blood dribbled down his chin as he spoke. “I’m so s-sorry.”

 

He stumbled away and Yuri sighed, kneeling down next to JJ and holding his boyfriend’s face softly.

 

“Jean are you -oh my fucking God Vanya I think his nose is broken help me get him inside!”

 

 _Vanya?_ JJ thought sluggishly and he felt an unfamiliar rough finger prod his nose making him grunt in pain.

 

“Shit I think it is.” JJ heard his boyfriend’s brother whisper before feeling a strong arm wrap around his waist and help him up the stairs. “Stop the bleeding won’t you?”

 

JJ heard Yuri rummage around in the picnic basket and pull out the cover up he had been wearing and lightly dab at JJ’s mouth and oh fuck there was so much blood. The metallic taste made him almost vomit and he could just imagine how much of it was smeared across his lips. He vaguely realized that he was inside now, the feeling of air conditioning on his bare heated skin making him shiver.

 

The two Plisetsky’s helped him lie down on their couch and he heard heavy footsteps walk away, leaving him alone with Yuri for a moment.

 

“Jean, that was kind of a badass thing to do.” Yuri said and laid his head on JJ’s chest, grinning when his boyfriend clumsily patted his head.

 

“No problem.” He whispered loudly, feeling super light headed as he settled into the plush couch, hissing when Yuri squeezed his hands, hurting his bruised knuckles even more. “Least I could do to an asshole that hit you.”

 

The sound of heels clicking against the floor made JJ groan, not in the mood to deal with Yuri’s mother right now. Yuri kissed his forehead and greeted his mother with a smile.

 

“What the hell happened?” Yuri’s mother demanded to know and Yuri took it on himself to explain, making JJ sound way more epic than he really was.

 

After listening to the story, Yuri’s mother looked from his son to JJ then to Vanya who was approaching with a cold wet cloth and a bag of ice.

 

“Well, I’m very proud of you for sticking up for my son like that.” The older omega said finally and gave JJ a genuine smile. “I knew that Beka boy was no good, I’m glad Yuri has chosen an alpha that seems so protective of him. Try not to get too much blood on my couch Jean.”

 

Yuri’s mother left after giving his son a quick kiss and JJ could barely contain his dopey grin.

 

“I can’t believe I got your mom to like me!!! Holy shit!!!”

 

Vanya chuckled as he helped JJ sit up and set the cloth and ice on the coffee table, coaxing Yuri to get off of his boyfriend and helping.

 

“You’ve done the impossible, you got us to tolerate you. Congrats man.”

 

JJ’s eyes were shining and it made Yuri snicker. Lovingly of course.

 

_“R-really?!?!”_

 

“Of course dude.” Vanya assured him, tying his long hair back before starting to clean up JJ’s bloodstained skin. “Any guy who punches out a dick that’s a threat to my baby brother’s safety is a friend of mine. Um, now Yura, can you come over here and maybe hold your man’s hand? I’m about to set his nose so try to keep him from screaming alright? Don’t want mom hating him again!”

 

Yuri settled next to his brother and slipped his hand into JJ’s, brushing their lips together and smiling slightly at the faint taste of blood.

 

“If you keep quiet maybe we can uh...you know…” Yuri’s cheeks reddened as JJ reached a hand up and softly rubbed at his bruise. “Have some fun later...fuck that’s cheesy. You get what I mean!”

 

“Alright you two, no whispering about having sex right in front of me or I might accidentally fuck up setting your nose, you hear?”

 

JJ blanched as Vanya smiled thinly down at him.

 

Yuri looked from his boyfriend to his brother and threw his head back and laughed and laughed and laughed.

 


End file.
